


Revenge

by Vahly Dragonfly (Vahly)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly%20Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "Revenge", a Babycin & Ladymacbeth's fanfic. J2, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/gifts), [ladymacbeth77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9187) by Babycin and Ladymacbeth77. 



  



End file.
